


老街巷

by Elsa_xuan



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_xuan/pseuds/Elsa_xuan





	老街巷

四个alpha在路上偶遇一个冒冒失失的omega，撞了人还不道歉，陈坤一把拉住他，“撞了人不知道道歉啊！”omega抬手甩掉了他的手，怒气冲冲的说“对不起！”转身就想离去。  
旁边一直默不作声的韩庚打量着面前的omega，小脸微红，若隐若现的香甜气息，明显是个快要发情的人。  
“哎，你叫什么名字啊。”韩庚极其顺手的搭上了那人的肩膀，看起来松松垮垮，手上的力度却是一点没少，硬是把人固定在自己怀里。  
“关你屁事。”omega咬牙切齿的回答道，挣扎着想要甩开那人的手臂，“放开。”  
“你回答我，说你叫什么我就放开你。”韩庚丝毫没有减轻手上的力度，甚至更甚，把那人拉的离自己更近了几分。  
omega瞪着红红的眼睛盯着他，“我叫你爸爸。我劝你最好放开我。”  
“我要是不放呢？嗯？”边说着韩庚边低下头把脑袋埋在他脖颈处，猛吸了一口，“真甜。”  
omega猛的用手肘向后怼去，韩庚没来得及反应被怼了个正着，手上的力气顿时卸了下来，“唔！”omega趁着这个间隙，跑出了他们四个围成的圈。  
“还是个小野猫啊。”陈坤玩味地看着omega逃跑的背影。  
“不追吗？”最小的吴磊问道。  
开玩笑，那个omega味道那么甜，他三个哥哥不要，他要。  
“那是死胡同。”白敬亭悠闲的捋了捋头发。  
“那就走吧，兄弟们。”陈坤一边勾着韩庚一边勾着吴磊，晃晃荡荡的往前走去。

发情期愈发逼近了，尹正感觉到自己的腿越来越无力，跑步的速度渐渐慢了下来。  
刚刚只顾着离开那四个危险的alpha，完全没注意到自己跑向了哪里，此时抬头看了看四周才发现自己跑进了死胡同。尹正正欲转身离开死胡同，就听见那四个人的声音越来越近。  
遭了。  
尹正努力克制着自己不再散发信息素，但那越来越近的来自alpha的信息素却在不断挑拨他的理智，他跌跌撞撞的进了旁边一户废弃的老房子，寻找一个能藏身的地方。  
白敬亭抬手指了指右侧的一扇门。  
“那儿？”陈坤问道。  
“那门把手上面没灰。”  
“聪明死你了哎。”韩庚从后面拍了一下白敬亭的肩膀，并收获白敬亭白眼一枚。

“hey，宝贝儿。”  
藏在衣柜后的尹正听到陈坤的声音传来紧张的差点跪在地上，手急忙扶住身边的墙，没想到手和墙摩擦出了不算小的声音。  
白敬亭敏锐的察觉到那个声音，计上心来。  
尹正听着陈坤的声音越来越远渐渐松了一口气，他瞄好了一扇窗户，准备从那逃出去。  
“你在等什么呢？”一个陌生的声音突然出现在他的身后。  
一回头就看到刚刚那四个人中的一个就在自己身后，微笑的看着自己。  
“是你自己不跑的。”那人拦腰抱住尹正，同时释放自己的信息素，尹正再没有一丝力气去抵抗他。  
直到尹正被那人半脱半拽的带到那个破旧的床铺上时，他的意识才微微回笼。  
“哥哥你别怕啊，我们不是坏人。”看起来最小的那个alpha伏身在他耳边说着，手却已经不老实的开始解着他衣服上的扣子。  
尹正的手无力地拒绝着这个满身果子酒味的男孩，“别……碰我。”  
韩庚从床上的破褥子上扯下一块布条，从两人混乱的推拒中抽出尹正的胳膊，把手腕捆到一起，另一端系在了床头的柱子上。  
“放开我！”尹正强撑着理智怒斥道，他很清楚，在这四个大A的信息素的挑拨下，他根本撑不了多久，当理智被情欲所蒙蔽时，他会变成自己最不齿的那副模样。  
“哥哥，我都说了，我们不是坏人啊，你怎么还这么害怕？”吴磊没有停止手里的动作，omega的上衣已经被他扯下，现在，他的手正覆在omega胯间的那处。  
“你看，你也不好受吧，没关系，我和哥哥们助人为乐。”  
白茶的清香愈发浓烈，那气味中裹藏着专属于omega的香甜气息，任哪一个alpha闻了都会控制不住自己。

躁动的alpha像那些争抢领地的雄兽一样，释放出自己的气味。混乱的求爱信号搅动着尹正脆弱的神经。  
快要撑不住了。

后穴的水流的越来越欢，大腿内侧更是黏腻的一片，液体将裤子紧紧地贴在大腿的皮肤上。  
“磊磊，快帮哥哥把裤子脱了，你看那水沾了一裤子，多难受啊。”刚刚将他带到床上那人又说话了。  
尹正已经彻底的被情欲所吞噬，手不受控制的摸向自己的后面，体内的瘙痒快要逼疯他了。各个alpha的信息素味道不断刺激他的腔内分泌出大量的粘液，想要被插入的念头占据了他整个大脑。  
吴磊听到白敬亭的话后，毫不犹豫地扯下了omega的裤子，果不其然，他那白嫩的屁股泛着水光，诱惑着他们前来侵犯。

尹正将自己的一根手指插入了自己的后穴，不断抽插着想要满足自己，但这完完全全是不够的。  
一只手抱住了自己的手，和他的食指一起进出，还是不够还想要更多。  
尹正睁开他自被脱掉衣服后就再也没睁开的眼睛望向身前的alpha，闻着身前这人身上迷迭香的味道，后穴又吐出了一股蜜液。

那omega眼眶红的不行，满是雾气的眼睛就那样子直勾勾盯着自己，白敬亭包住他的手，一起搅动他的后穴。  
液体随着咕叽咕叽的搅动不断溢出，两腿之间的肉柱也在不断渗出透明的前列腺液。被玩弄的湿软的粉色小口随着手指的抽插开合，往外一股一股地挤出淫液。  
白敬亭放开他的手，手指撑开洞口，低头看到里面的嫩肉已经尽数充血变得十分鲜艳，不断的缩紧、放开、再缩紧、再放开，好像饥饿的鱼儿，张着嘴等待吃下食物。

旁边的三个人也没有闲着。  
韩庚见这人已经不再反抗，索性松开了他手上的桎梏，拉起他的一只手撸动自己的阴茎。旁边的吴磊见状如法炮制，拉起他的另一只手放在自己胯间。  
omega的手柔软极了，手心微微渗出的汗和马眼处流出了前列腺液更是使撸动更加顺畅。  
陈坤则是用手钳住omega的下巴，将自己的肉棒捅进他的嘴里。太过粗长的肉棒顶入直接逼出了omega的泪水，小嘴立刻被塞的鼓鼓囊囊，止不住的干呕使咽喉处不停的收缩，挤弄着他的性器。  
白敬亭不客气地整根没入，窄小的洞口艰难的吞下了巨物，内壁的软肉谄媚的紧贴上来，细细舔弄着在穴内肆意妄为的肉棒。肉棒的顶端就抵在那处更隐秘的腔口，画着圈引诱它张开。  
出于omega生理的恐惧，尹正挣扎着想要挪开，却是适得其反，使肉棒在穴内顶的更甚。腔口此时一张一合，吮吸着马眼。  
白敬亭再一用力，破开了他的生殖腔，生殖腔内更加温热的黏液顺势流出，包裹住还在顶弄的阴茎，那些多出来的小穴装不下的液体，变顺着抽插的间隙溅了出去。  
“唔！”  
生殖腔被破开对于omega来说无疑是十分痛苦的，尹正被这样一下的刺激激得挺直了细腰，又重重地落下去。  
白敬亭握住他的腰，加快了速度挺近，感受到他穴肉的颤抖，愈加紧凑，紧接着一股热流浇在龟头上。尚未被人触碰过的男性生殖器官也仅仅因为插入的快感而射出精液，生殖腔口因高潮而禁锢住阴茎顶端。  
白敬亭用力冲刺了几下，发泄在那无比渴求精液的生殖腔里。紧接着顶端不断膨大成结，牢牢的固定住omega。  
成结的疼痛使尹正瞬间流出了眼泪，尽管他还依然紧闭着双眼，但眼皮处的红色却是比身上哪出都要红上几分。  
陈坤很快意识到omega因为哭可能会喘不上气，便抽出了自己的巨物，抵在他嘴边让他舔。  
被肏得神志不清的小兔子伸出小舌抵着马眼舔弄，无师自通地学会了用舌尖勾画阴茎的轮廓，用牙尖轻轻研磨。  
彼时，吴磊已经在他手中泄过一次了，年轻人终究是不及他人那般定力好，但年轻人恢复力极强，没几下就又一次回复坚挺，抵在omega的腰侧，把顶端流出的清液尽数涂抹在甜白茶上。

尽管体内已经成结，但腺体仍未被咬破，发情仍在继续。

白敬亭抽出后精液没有了阻挡，一股一股地流了出来，吴磊就着精液的润滑将自己的巨物也顶了进去。被肏开的omega乖顺地吞下了第二根肉棒，嫩肉尚处在高潮之中，一下一下地蠕动，恍若千万张小嘴同时吮吸着肉棒，里面满满的精液被被插得往外直涌。

不过多时，吴磊也把精华留在了omega的体内。

果子酒味和迷迭香两种信息素在体内彼此争斗，出于omega对alpha天生的臣服，身体本能的对第二种进入体内的信息素——果子酒——产生了排异反应。本该甜滋滋的果子酒味变得异常辛辣，针扎一般折磨着尹正。

吴磊退出后韩庚立刻做了替补，常年的舞蹈训练给了他强壮的身体，在白敬亭和吴磊各泄了一轮后他仍然坚挺。  
敏感的omega身体很快就意识到这又是一个另外的alpha，排异反应立刻体现，生殖腔口在他插入后就紧紧箍住了龟头，不让他再继续进入。  
被箍住的感觉并不好受，但alpha显然没有更多的耐心来安抚omega，而是粗暴地再一次顶开。痛苦交杂着快感，他失声望着破旧的棚顶，意识早已不知飘向何处，只是仰着头喘气，嘴角边还惨留着不久前陈坤射在他嘴里的精液。  
像一条搁浅的金鱼。

吴磊伏身喊住他胸前的那颗红樱。它早已被情欲所点燃，泛着鲜艳的红色。  
吸吮、叼起、舔弄、研磨。  
吴磊尽自己所能挑逗着颤抖着的这具肉体。

白敬亭伸手揉捻着另一侧的肉粒，反复把玩，观赏着它在手中愈加肿大。

“不……不要了……”早已被肏哭的尹正，一边承受着难熬的排异反应，一边被人玩弄着乳头。他将希望寄托于旁边那个暂时还没有对自己做什么的陈坤。陈坤显然是接收到了他的目光，却并没有救他，而是将两根手指深入他口中玩弄他的软舌，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角留下。

韩庚终于在他的身体里射了出来，初次开发的生殖腔中此时充斥着三个alpha的精液，排异反应尚未排解，他在韩庚抽出后慢慢蜷缩起自己的身子，感受着小腹处针扎般的疼痛。

陈坤把他轻轻的抱起来，对于此时神经脆弱的omega来说，没有什么比拥抱更令他安心了。但陈坤只是将他翻了个面，抬起他的屁股，蠕动的后穴再一次被新的肉棒插入，后入式的体位使肉棒更加深入，陈坤觉得此刻怀里的人就是一只水果，多汁、甜美。陈坤没有插入他的生殖腔，而是在腔口外四处戳弄。  
尹正已经分不清到底是痛苦还是快感，排异反应慈湖已经度过去了，omega的信息素早已紊乱，此刻的身体，任意一个alpha插他两下都能让他爽的直叫。  
体内的欲望仍在疯狂的叫嚣，想要更深入，想要更快，想要被插进生殖腔……尹正浑然不觉自己已经把心中所想说了出来   
“你叫什么？”陈坤就在尹正的耳边问话，热气直直地喷在他的颈侧，陈坤感觉到肉壁似乎更紧了几分。  
“尹……尹正……啊……”  
“我叫陈坤，记住了吗？”  
“记……记住……了……”  
一边说着陈坤一边把肉棒缓缓的抽出体外，到最后，肉棒只留了个顶端在穴内。  
“别……不要出去!”  
“你希望我怎么做？”  
“进来……”  
“进哪里？”陈坤把顶端又往里浅浅的插了一下就退了回来，“进到这？”又一下直插到底，接着又快速退出“还是这里？”  
“啊……里面……”  
“说清楚。”  
“生殖腔……插到生殖腔……”  
“我叫什么？”  
“陈坤……你叫陈坤……”  
“你希望我怎么做？”  
“陈坤……标记我……呃啊!”

猎人终于如愿以偿，成功引诱兔子进入了自己的圈套。

白敬亭晃了晃手上的手机，对还抱着尹正安抚的陈坤说，“以后可别忘了一起啊。”


End file.
